The Adventures of Toll and Lily
by aven91
Summary: Follow Toll and Lily through their adventures with as an Expendable, through their ups and downs, dangers and fun.
1. Chapter 1

Toll was Captain of the wrestling team in high school and did track and field along side of it. Lily was the best gymnast the school had seen in decades and also was in track and field. So needless to say they were voted cutest couple since Freshman year. He walked her to every one of her classes and carried her books for her. He would carry her things onto the bus then hop off to catch his own. This lasted up until he got his first car then he would drive her home. He drove over every single night so they could kiss each other goodnight.

Her mother was an alcoholic that didn't believe their relationship was going to last. Her mother kept saying that as soon as Lily gave herself to him, he would hit the ground running. It used to upset her to no end, but Toll would always ease her mind. At seventeen, recruiters for the Army, Marines, Navy, and Air Force came calling to them. They passed their tests with flying colors

That was when they noticed Toll and Lily had certain special skills. They were wiped from the records. They were soldiers, but they didn't exist. They were apart of an elite task force that was called upon whenver they were needed. They had one rule and one rule only, no matter what, they had to go on missions together. The government agreed. Eighty-four successful missions later, Lily becomes pregnant with their first child. They were soon approached by a government spook that informed them the country no longer needed them.

They were at a loss. They couldn't go back to the real world because they didn't exist. They were ghosts amongst the crowds. Shadows in the night.

She had to have her child in their home because they couldn't go to a hospital because they couldn't give them any type of information like social security numbers. Their son, Daniel, was a very healthy baby, but there was just a slight problem, how could they possibly provide for their child with no kind of cash flow coming in? Toll and Lily became very desperate for money and turned to being guns for hire. They started off small at first and waited for word to get out about their services. Money was good for them. Any time they were running low, they would pick up a job that would keep their lights on for several more months.

During this time, they had two more children. Two girls, Susan and Daisy. Toll and Lily loved the fact that they were able to spend every moment with their children. Toll was a very wonderful father that adored his children. They always had something they were doing together; fishing, camping, hunting, working on the vehicles, anything they could possibly think of. Lily was the disciplanarian parent. She loved her children more than the universe, but she ws not afraid to put them back in line if they ever crossed it.

It wasn't until Lily became pregnant with their forth child that they were approached by the man that would change their life forever. Barney Ross. He had a team of guns for hire that he would call in for bigger jobs. Bigger jobs meant more money. Bigger jobs meant more danger. Barney talked about how he had heard of their previous missions and was interested in adding them to his team. He agreed to the arrangement that neither of them would go on the mission without the other so neither of them would be available until after the baby was born and ready to be left alone without Lily's nourishment. It shocked them that he agreed to it. They knew he was different from the rest of the people that had approached them about joining their teams. Barney was a good man.

Barney was even there for the birth of their fourth child, Perry. He had even brought them a care package for the baby and Lily both. Diapers, clothes, shoes, Lily's favorite food, cheese sticks. It was in those moments while Barney held their son and talked to him. He had even opened a college fund for all of the children so they could go to college when they were older. They were apart of The Expendables. There weren't sure where the future would lead them with this team, but they were more than prepared to see exactly what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily awoke to the sounds of Toll groaning next to her. He always was awake before her and that was how he had woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled on her back to watch as he streched and groaned. Why he did this, she never knew, but he literally woke up like that every morning. It wasn't like it annoyed her or anything, as a matter of fact, she found it adorable. He was like a puppy waking up from a deep sleep.

Once he was all stretched out, he lulled his head to the side to look at Lily. They just stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Lily watched as his lips began to twich until he was grinning at her. His grin was contagious.

"Do you think we have enough time before the kids wake up?" he asked. Lily smiled biting her lip. She looked back on her nightstand at the clock to see if they really did have enough time. It was a shame that in parenthood that was a pick up line. She could feel a heat pooling up as her heart beat picked up in pace. She hoped they had enough time. She got really excited to see that they had roughly an hour before the baby woke up and woke everyone else up in the house.

She rolled to face him and he rolled towards her. His hand went down her side slowly. It sent chills down to her core and her breath shuddered. He was already more than ready to start. She took advantage of this by wrapping her leg around his waist teasing the tip of his erection. She was already wet, she knew that, she just didn't realize that wet. It had been over a week since they had been able to be with each other sexually due to children being sick with fevers. Now that they were all better, the parents were able to play again.

Toll groaned reaching down to cup her ass as she moved her hips around on his tip in a circlular motion. His lips attacked her neck as they tried avoiding breathing in each others face since they both had horrid morning breath. Lily gasped when Toll jerked his hips forward, forcing himself inside her just a couple inches. She feared there would be much foreplay this time around, which she wasn't complaining because she was so turned on that they didn't need to do any type of foreplay. Toll sensed this and forced her to roll on her back as he placed himself comfortably on top of her. He slid into her slowly letting out a curse as he did so. Lily's nails tickled his back as he began to move inside her.

She let out small and quiet moans trying to hold herself back. She couldn't be too loud. She could wake up the kids and ruin everything. But God he felt so good inside of her. She whispered his name as her eyes began to roll slightly back. Knowing what this meant, Toll picked up his pace and lowered his head capturing her nipple in his lips. Shockwaves went through Lily suddenly as he forced her into an orgasm. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched her back releasing small squeaks.

Toll waited for the orgasm to pass before he pulled out of her and flipped her over on her belly. She raised her hips and spread her legs out for him. He grabbed her waist and slid back into her groaning as he did. He moved quickly. Lily put her hands against the wall in front of her so she stayed in place for him. He had habits of pushing her across the bed when he did this position. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. She gasped out his name in a pained pleasure. She began to move her hips against his earning a nice groan from Toll.

He reached under her and began to rub her clit. "Ah! Toll!" She let it out louder than intended, but damn he always knew exactly what she wanted. She moved her hips faster as she felt another orgasm coming on. His fingers dug into her hip and he pulled her hair a harder. Her orgasm hit hard. She put her head in the pillow and let out her screams. Toll's hand left her hair and grabbed her other hip to keep her in place. He thrusted into her roughly until he reached his own climax.

He rolled off her slowly breathing heavy. Lily looked her husband in a daze. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. His arm managed to wrap around her waist as they laid together trying to calm down. They were silent just basking in the moment. It felt so good for them to be able to be this close without worrying about a child crying out because their medication wore off and they became very uncomfortable. They hadn't slept hardly at all because of the kids being ill. It came in a swoop. Starting first with Perry. Then it worked its way up through the kids making them all equally sick with fevers. Toll and Lily kept waiting for their turn to become ill, but it never came.

Perry began crying down the hall. Lily quickly rolled away from Toll grabbing a small towel from her bedside table and covered her breasts to keep herself from leaking everywhere.

"It's my turn," Toll said sitting up and reached for his pants on the floor beside the bed.

"No, he's hungry," Lily said doing the same. She didn't bother throwing a shirt on, she just put her robe on and closed it. Toll's hands were on her hips and his lips touched her shoulder. They both knew as soon as they stepped through that door, they wouldn't be able to touch each other hardly because there would be no stopping for them. Not until they got their last child in bed for the night.

"I'll go make breakfast then." Lily looked back at him letting him kiss her lips slowly.

"I love you," she whispered. He grinned kissing her one more time.

"I love you." They went out the door Toll turning right towards the stairs, Lily turning left towards the baby's room. She walked in and smiled seeing her son's little hands balled up in fists of raging hunger being thrown about in his crib along with his feet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said walking over to the edge of the crib. Upon hearing his mother's voice somewhere in the room, Perry seemed to calm a little. She pulled the rocking chair out from the wall a little, then picked him up and sat down. She opened her robe so he could eat. He suckled away grunting every once in a while as he did so. Lily grinned down at him and shook her head.

"You're such a little animal." After he was fed, she changed his diaper and put him into some clothes that he could wear for the day then checked the diaper bag to see if needed to be replenished with anything. Upon fixing it up, she carried him back into her room so she could get changed as well. She could hear the girls downstairs chatting away with Toll. She wasn't sure about Daniel, but he wasn't much of a morning person so he could have been down there as well just grumbling to himself in his chair.

She laid Perry on her bed and moved to the dresser to pull some clothes out. She changed into a loose t-shirt and jeans just to keep it simple for the day. She grabbed Perry talking sweet nothings to him as she made her way down the kitchen. The girls were their normal upity selves just like they were every single morning. They weren't quite able to get full sentences out yet, but that didn't stop them at all. Daniel sat across from them with his head on the table looking like he was being tortured. Lily kissed his head making him grunt in protest.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said to him making him grunt one more time. She scoffed them walked over to the girls and gave them each good morning kisses. She walked to Toll and handed the baby off to him.

"Get dressed. We're going to be busy today." Toll walked out of the kitchen to get dressed for the day.

"I'm taking it you guys are feeling better," Lily asked standing at the stove. Susan and Daisy both cheered throwing their hands up in the air. Daniel just grunted again. Toast popped up out of the toaster and she pulled it out to start buttering it while watching the eggs to make sure they didn't burn.

After breakfast, children were separated between parents so errands could be run. Perry, of course, had to go with Lily. The girls wanted to go with Toll so Daniel went with Lily as well. Lily found it very amusing. Those girls drove Toll insane whenever they went out and about. They met back at the house just around lunch time and ate together then went it was time to go outside for a little while. Lily sat underneath a shade tree with the baby so he didn't overheat as Toll played a game of Indian Ball with the kids.

After a couple hours, Lily went back into the house to start cooking dinner for the family. Once it was made, the family sat together at the dining table chatting away with each other. Daisy and Susan were off in their own little worlds playing moreso than eating. After dinner, Lily gave the girls a bath and brushed their hair out. They ran off with each other to continue their little game. While Daniel took his shower.

After they were all clean, it was bed time. Perry was put to sleep by Toll while Lily chased the girls around to put them back in bed. Toll and Lily met up on the couch and collapsed next to each other. Lily leaned into him while he searched for something that wasn't cartoons.

Lily and Toll were both beginning to get restless with the routine that had become their lives. They knew it was something that was going to happen with the coming of their fourth child. They needed a job, but there was no way Perry was ready to stay anywhere without Lily around. The itchiness was worse with the knowledge of their team gone on a mission and would be gone for a few more months. They really weren't sure of the details, but it was a big, big job. It was a job they needed, but couldn't take. Perry had been somewhat of a surprise so they hadn't put enough money back to really last them the way it needed to.

They had to scrimp on absolutely everything because of that. They had to make it last until Perry was a year old. If they played their cards very carefully, they would be able to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saudi Arabia**

The mission brought them to the most South western city in Saudi Arabia called Jizan. It was a beautiful city that seemed to go on for days. They had already been there for three months waiting for a ship filled to the brim with human trafficking victims. Three long months away from her children.

At first, Toll and Lily thought it was nice to be away from the children mainly because they were able to be alone, but then it just became so boring for them. They didn't have to worry about kids popping in whenever they were having an intimate moment. They didn't have to worry about hearing them break something.

Lily was laying on the bed watching Toll as he was doing a short workout. Currently he was at the end of the bed doing sit ups. They had stuck close to the hotel for the passed couple days due to a tip saying that it the ship would be into port in a matter of days. Whenever it came in, they had to be ready to strike.

Because of this, Toll was getting cabin fever. That didn't matter to Lily one bit since she got to watch his muscles swell from the strain of his work out. She watched him with a small grin on her face as he went through his regiment. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then grinned.

"What are you looking at?" he asked without stopping.

"My incredibly attractive husband get all hot bothered, but not in the way I want." Toll chuckled, but didn't stop working out.

"Is that right?"

"Mmmhmm." He stopped finally resting his elbows on his knees. He stared at Lily for a moment before scooting closer to the bed and rested his elbow on it then rested his chin on his arm. Lily reached out and touched his cheek gently.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

"Just thinking about this job and how bad I want it to end." Lily smiled as her fingers slowly tickled his cheek.

"I miss them, too." Toll sighed leaning into her touch. "We're doing this for them. You know this. This job will keep our heads above water for a very long time."

Toll shook his head. "It's not about that. It's just we've been here for months just waiting. We could've been waiting at home." Lily got up on her hands and knees and crawled down into the floor. Toll repositioned himself to where his back was against the edge if the bed as Lily crawled into his lap and straddled him. His hands rested on her hips and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Toll. Barney said a couple more days." Toll nodded then leaned forward resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, maybe that's what's wrong with me." Lily chuckled playfully.

"Well, that amongst other things." Toll glared up at her then wrapped an arm around her waist flipping them both until Lily was lying on her back. She was giggling as he moved. Toll hovered over her a playful gleam in his eye. He lowered his head and began biting her neck. Lily wrapped her legs around his legs leaning her head back to give him more access to her skin.

He pulled back grinning down at her. She put her hands on his cheeks smiling up at him. He kissed her lips gently then slowly traveled down her jaw to her neck. Lily let out a small whimper as heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach. She began to tug at his shirt, but he made no motion to help her take it off.

Instead he sat up and pulled her shirt up above her head and tossed it across the room. He kissed down her body slowly and bit, sucked, and licked. Lily moaned and squirmed under his lips.

She arched into him as he kept going lower and lower until he reached her pant line. He kissed and bit her skin causing her to gasp. She felt him start fumbling with the button on her jeans so she raised her hips so he could pull them down slowly.

Once her pants were off with her underwear, Toll picked up her leg and started kissing her ankle. He started his way back up her leg as his free hand massaged her thigh.

Lily was in pure bliss. Her breath was heavy and uneven. She moaned his name putting her arms above her head. Toll continued to kiss down her leg to her thigh causing the heat in Lily to rise even higher. She bit her lip looking down at him and got a little bummed out when she noticed that he was still fully clothed.

She went to raise up to pull, at least, his shirt off, but he pushed her back down and got back to work. He moved his way down to where her womanhood was and began to slowly kiss away around it. She moaned mostly in protest, but part of her loved what he was doing to her.

She swore she could feel the smirk against her skin. When his mouth finally began to touch the area she wanted, her hands immediately went down to grip the back of his head. She could feel the deformity of his ear on her palm, but that didn't stop her one bit. She moaned his name as her back arched slightly as his tongue made work of her clitoris.

She forced his head against her harder as her hips began to move with him wanting his touch; needing his touch.

He pulled away from her slowly and looked up to her with a grin on his face. She remained breathless at his assaults, but managed a grin in return. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her still as he resumed his onslaught.

She called out his name as her head flew back against the floor. She didn't bother holding back since they didn't have to worry about any children they could traumatize with what they were doing. She knew Toll loved it whenever she didn't hold back because it always boosted his confidence in what he did to her.

She felt herself coming close so she tried to move her hips with his mouth in order to get her over the edge, but he held her down so she couldn't move much to her disdain. She looked down to see his eyes closed in complete focus as he pleasured her.

He began to suck on her without warning and it flew her over the edge in a way that she had no idea what he was about to do. She called out in a mixture of sounds as her body was unable to figure out what it wanted to do at the sensation. Her hands shot to her breasts and squeezed in a way that they needed to in order to release the pleasure somewhere else.

After he felt she had enough of his tongue, he sat up and picked his shirt up off and threw it somewhere within the room. She laid there with her hands on her breasts staring up at him breathless. He smirked, a wild look in his eyes before he fell on top of her and kissed her lips roughly.

Lily moaned at the taste of him; of her. She felt his hand move behind her back and unhook her bra with an ease that was unnatural for a man. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head to the side and moaned in protest.

"No, Toll, I want you. I need you," she whispered and begged. He smiled and sat back up. He reached for his belt, but Lily beat him to it and did quick work with it and tossed it into an unknown part of the room. It didn't even have a chance to land before her hands were messing with the buttons on his shorts.

They both worked together to get them down with his briefs, but only got them down to his ankles before he pushed her back down and made a quick motion and filled her completely. She gasped out his name as her nails dug into his back.

He moved into her roughly earning loud, gracious moans from his wife. He reached down and grabbed her ankle and lifted it up to where her leg was over his shoulder then lifted himself up to where he was above her with his hands on either side of her and moved his hips quickly. Her hands squeezed at his shoulders as she moaned for him. He groaned with her then stopped long enough to throw her other leg over his shoulder then wrapped his arms around her thighs.

His thrusts were fast, hard, and long and Lily just didn't know what to do with herself. Every time they were alone like this, this is what happened. It was almost like they became animalistic.

He thrusted into her violently making her nearly squeak as he was hitting that wonderful spot unique to a woman. He threw her over the edge again followed by his own edging shortly after. He collapsed on top of her as they were both too weak to do much else.

Just as they were able to regain their composure, a knock came to their door. They both growled in distaste for the sound. Toll pushed himself up and pulled his pants up as Lily searched for her clothing, but decided that going into the bathroom was the best choice of action since she didn't really feel like searching for her things.

She leaned against the sink in the bathroom and let out a sigh. She supposed that just because their children wasn't around didn't mean they were subject to interruptions when it came to intimacy. She was lucky that her suitcase was in the bathroom and threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt not really worrying about any kind of under garments upon hearing Barney.

She stepped out slowly wondering what he was wanting with them. It had to be important because if it were anything else, he would have called.

"The ship will be here tonight at ten o'clock sharp. I want you both ready. And that means for anything. We've waited long enough for this transport ship and I just want to get home." Lily grinned and nodded her head. She was glad to hear that Barney was ready to go home just as much as they were. He left shortly afterwards leaving them alone.

Toll looked back at Lily knowing what it meant. It meant they needed to get ready. They needed to get everything ready; their guns, their ammo, their gear. Everything. They went into a sort of robotic state as they started pulling out random suitcases and bags pulling out weapons and oil for cleaning.

* * *

On the plane, Toll and Lily faced each other minutes before they had to leave for the mission. The plan was laid out by Barney. Lily was to go with Lee. Toll didn't like it, but he trusted their leader's word nonetheless.

Lily's left hand reached out and ran down his chest down to his hand and Toll gripped it. He lifted it up slowly and looked down at the golden band that she wore proving their marriage. He took his free hand and slid it off slowly. Lily pulled her hand back quickly, flexing it as if it was a foreign feel to her. Toll lifted his left hand slowly as well and Lily grabbed it. She kissed his wedding band before pulling it off slowly.

It had been agreed by Lily, Toll, and Barney that with each mission they would carry out together they were not to wear their wedding bands for fear of something happening to one or the other and with that knowledge it would be used against them. Lily and Toll hated it, but they understood the necessity of it.

Once the bands were removed, Lily and Toll handed the bands off to Lee so he could stash them away in the cockpit until the mission was over. They both watched him as he made his way up to the cockpit and leaned over to stash them away in a cubby that was more hidden than the others.

"I still don't feel comfortable about this," Toll whispered to her. Lily grinned stepping into him. She put her hands on his upper arms then kissed his cheek.

"We'll be fine. We've done this a hundred times. We're together still, just a little farther apart." Toll frowned looking down at his wife. Her words didn't subside the sinking feeling he had in his stomach. She kissed his lips gently, earning a displeasing groan from Caesar behind them. "I love you." His frown slowly went into a grin as his hands lifted to grab her face.

"I love you, too."

"It's time to move out," Barney announced ending their small moment. The plane was on the water about two miles away from the ship so it didn't raise any kind of suspicion with the ship.

They gathered on the inflatable raft in the back of the plane awaiting the moment when the back latch would lower to where they would be released. Once it was lowered, it was Gunnar and Caesar that pushed them out and hopped in with them.

Lily carried a simple MP5 with her with a couple silenced MK23 strapped on as side arms. She knew she would be using those more so than the MP5 because of what her and Lee's mission was. Their mission was to get up to the bridge and take out everyone in their way. They were to get the registry of the ship so the others could free the slaves-to-be. Lily and Lee were the most nimble of the group other than Yin, but Barney was convinced that he needed him elsewhere.

The splash of the ocean hit Lily in the face as they made their way as quietly as possible. In the distance she could see the lights that illuminated the deck of the ship they were to sweep. She knew that would present a few problems for her group, but she had faith in them. There would be no stopping them once they were on board.

They latched onto the ship near the bridge so it wouldn't take so long for Lee and Lily to get there much to her relief. It was Yin up the rope first and she could hear him take out a guard as she climbed up behind him. Luckily, that was the only man patrolling the area. Lily landed with her feet firm on the ground and set up behind cover behind a barrel to search the area for any other people around.

"Clear," she said over her communicator.

"Clear," Yin repeated on his end. They held their ground until the entire team was on deck. Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back to see Lee behind her as a way of letting her know he was ready to go.

"You know what you need to do," Barney said in a low voice. Lily nodded her head in understanding. "Be careful. Both of you." Lily nodded again not really sure if Lee gave a nod himself, but she was just going to assume. They both took off in the opposite direction of the rest of the group.

Lee and Lily kept it tight moving from corner to corner taking out whoever was in the way silently. They came to some steps that led up to the bridge of the ship and Lily had to duck out of the way so Lee could throw one of his knives to take out one of the patrolling people. Lily couldn't believe how many people were on the ship. She knew it had to be a big, huge, shipment of people. She looked back to Lee and nodded her head. She threw her MP5 over her shoulder and drew her MK23.

She took point up the stairs, Lee following close behind so he could cover her if she needed it. Luckily there was no one else patrolling the deck. She waited at the top of the stairs for Lee. He came to the top and leaned against the wall beside the door leading into the bridge. They stared at each other for a moment before nodding. Lily grabbed the handle and pushed the door in slowly. She released it letting the momentum take over as she readied her weapon.

The first person that she saw was the helmsman, but she decided to leave him alone since his main focus was steering the ship. She did however take out the second man she saw, then the third. By that time, Lee had moved in passed her and took out the helmsman and they cleared the room in a matter of seconds.

Lily quickly made her way to the digital manifest of the ship and began clacking away on the computer to find what was on it. She had to know how many people and where they were being kept so the other could get to them for extract. She zoned into the computer letting everything else around her fade away as she looked through the logs. She knew she was on a time limit and she trusted Lee enough to watch her back while she worked.

As she clacked away, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. No wonder it took so long for the ship to come in like it did. It was literally a ship full of people for sale. They all had complete profiles down to if they were virgins or not. She imagined the virgins sold for a lot more than what the others did.

"Alright guys, looks like we have full cargo. All shipping containers have people in them. We're going to need more for extraction than what we have. Call it in," she said over her communicator.

"Roger that," Barney replied. She knew her job was done so now the only thing left to do was meet up with the rest of the team with Lee.

"Okay, Lee, we need to get out of here." She waited for his accented reply, but it never came. She turned her head, but as soon as she did, everything went black.

* * *

Toll's bad feeling didn't go away at all. Even when they were on deck pushing forward through the shipping containers. He felt a small sense of relief when he heard his wife's voice come over the communicators letting them know the situation, but the feeling still didn't go away. He didn't like it. He didn't like being away from her. Not like this. He wanted to voice his worry to Barney, but he knew that Barney would just brush it off as paranoia.

And maybe it was. It happened to him sometimes. Especially when it came to Lily. It was very seldom that Barney separated them on missions, knowing how Toll got when they were apart.

Upon knowing they were moving to meet back up with the rest of the group, Toll kept looking back over his shoulder waiting for the moment that he would see Lily come around a corner quietly with Lee close behind, but she never came. Barney had called the people they were getting paid by to let them know how big the load was.

At first, the plan was to simply clear the bridge and deck then quietly load the people up on a spare inflatable raft they would tow behind their boat back to the plane then get paid. But since there were so many people on board, there was need for a new plan.

Now they would need to clear the entire ship before the informant would come in and get everyone off the ship. Toll frowned deeply staring back towards the bridge. His paranoia grew into worry. They were taking too long. It would never take them that long to get back with the group.

He took a deep breath hoping that would be enough to push the worry down, but it didn't do much to help him. He stepped next to Barney still facing the bridge.

"They're taking too long," Toll mentioned nodding his head towards the direction they were supposed to return from. Barney frowned and looked towards the bridge as well. "I'm going to go look for them." Toll went to take a step, but Barney put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. A surge of rage went through Toll and it took everything in his power not to snap at Barney.

"Yin, go check it out and report back." Yin nodded then hurried off into the dark.

* * *

Barney had a feeling of dread down in the pit of his stomach. He hoped for the sake of everyone that Lily was alright. He watched Toll out of the corner of his eye. He was completely zoned out. He focused only where Yin would return.

When he first met them and they gave him their condition to never go alone, he agreed not really thinking about it. When they started going on missions, Barney began to notice little quirks. Toll always seemed to have one eye on Lily and vice versa. Although they always removed their wedding bands before each mission, they were always near each other. Protecting each other.

One mission had landed Lily to be pinned down away from the others and what happened next scared Barney. Something changed in Toll. It was almost like all humanity had left him. He had become a monster. That was the only way Barney could describe it. Toll blasted his way through the crowd of people that were trying to kill them and managed to kill fifteen people before getting to the area where Lily was pinned down.

Those poor souls had no idea what had happened. All they knew was that they were just suddenly dead. They didn't stand a chance. Toll reached down and pulled his wife up by her arm. Lily stared up at him as if she knew what was happening to her husband and she was worried.

She reached up and touched his cheek gently and reassured him she was fine. It wasn't until then that he came back to them. Barney was not about to send him off on his own just in case something had happened to Lily. He would sink the ship if it meant finding her and he wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

Yin moved through swiftly and silently over the deck hoping that he found them. He would hate to be on the receiving end of Toll's wrath. He liked Toll. He would hate to have to fight him. Even if he did, he knew their friendship wouldn't be hurt by it, but that never change the fact that Toll could hit like a freight train.

He made his way up to the bridge and moved in silently, but couldn't find either of them. He frowned. He radioed back an update.

"Neither of them are on the bridge. Did they make it back to you?"

"Negative. Alright, here's what we do, we split up in teams. Yin, you wait for me and Toll. Gunner, Caesar start unloading people for extract and we'll be back with Christmas and Lily."

* * *

Lily's vision was blurry so she closed her eyes and let her head loll forward. She tried to shake her head, but that made the pounding sensation worse. What the hell had happened? Where was she? She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't move. She felt a pressure on her wrists and she came to the conclusion that she was tied up.

"Lily? Lily, please tell me you're alright," she heard Lee as somewhere near her. It was hard to pinpoint his voice because his voice echoed. Whether it was the room or her head was beyond her.

"Please tell me we didn't get captured." She heard movement then opened her eyes knowing she would need to get a grasp on her surroundings. Her vision was still blurry and the pounding in her head was annoying.

"You know I'm not really the one to lie," Lee stated. Lily sighed lowering her head again silently cursing to herself. She knew what this meant. Toll would become a machine. He wouldn't stop until he found her. She should have listened to him. He said he had a bad idea, but she just figured he was being paranoid.

It was one of the reasons why she wanted him to start seeing a therapist. His flashbacks of when he was a soldier always made him paranoid. Sometimes there were snipers watching through the windows waiting for the right time to pull the trigger. Sometimes they had been surrounded and they were going to start busting down the door at any moment.

She noticed the metal walls first. It was almost like they were thrown into a cleaning closet somewhere on the ship. It was only like a five by five room. It smelled metallic, wet. Lee sat near her tied to a chair. He had blood caked to the side of his head from where he was hit by something.

"Who got us?" Lily asked as her vision cleared more and more.

"The bad guys," Lee snapped clearly not faring much better than her. Lily chuckled and let her head fall back.

"Oh, man, Toll is going to kick your ass." She heard him sigh.

"Yeah." Lily looked at him again.

"You're head is bleeding," she stated. He hummed and looked at her.

"So are you. They hit us pretty hard." Lily looked around trying to figure out how they could get out of there. At least get themselves free because as soon as Toll came through that door and saw her in the state that she was, he would go straight for Lee. It didn't matter if he was tied up or not.

Lee had began to look around for a way out just like she was.

"Crap," she muttered once she discovered that there was no way that she could break her ties. She looked down at the chair she was sitting in and grinned when she noticed that it was a wooden chair. She arched her back and looked behind her to see that her wrists was tied to one of the back bars. If she couldn't cut her ties, she would break the chair.

She started to lean forward pulling at her bonds. She caught Lee's attention when she grunted then relaxed for a moment before pulling one more time. Lee took her lead and started doing what she was. They both stopped when they heard people screaming in a different language running down the hallways. Lily bit her lip and looked at Lee knowing what that meant.

They both starting to try a little more desperately to get out of their bonds. They started to hear gunfire and Lily's heart began to thud in her chest. She had to hurry and get out of her restraints for the sake of Lee. The wood behind her started to groan as if it was starting to give way, but it was too late.

The latch to the door opened and Lily's heart fell to her toes.

"It was nice knowing you, Lily." Lily frowned sending him a small glare. Now was no time to be joking. Even if it was mostly true. Lee was going to get his ass handed to him and there was nothing she could do to stop it because she was currently tied to a chair.

The door slowly groaned open. A wave of relief washed over her when Yin's small frame entered the room. Of course, Lee was a lot more relieved than she was.

"Why are you guys fooling around?" he said with a heavy accent. He immediately going to Lily to free her from her prison. "Don't you know Toll is on the warpath trying to find you?" Lily scoffed shaking her head.

"Of course he is. Is the cargo being extracted?" She felt the rope give way and she brought her hands to her front and rubbed her wrists together. Yin hurried over to Lee to free him as well.

"As we speak. The crew is being eliminated by your husband as well. Barney wanted me to separate and search for you on my own. Barney is with him watching his back. We need to get you to him on the double." He spoke so fast that she could hardly understand him, but what she did understand, made her very anxious.

She frowned upon realizing that she had no weapons on her whatsoever. Not even her knives. Not even the one she kept hidden in her bra. They had searched her very thoroughly.

"We need our weapons," Lee stated feeling just as naked and violated as Lily. Yin got on his comm to inform Barney and the others that he had located Lily and Lee. It was then that Lily noticed that her comm was missing as well. It was a high possibility that there was someone listening in on what they were saying. Not like it mattered from what Yin was saying.

"Roger that," he said and turned his attention back to Lily and Lee. "Toll and Barney has found where they are keeping your gear. We are to join back up with them now." Lily and Lee nodded and Yin took point since he was the only one currently carrying a weapon. Lee forced Lily behind him and told her to stay there.

Yin led them through the underbelly of the ship taking out a few crew members along the way, but most of them seemed to have rallied on Toll and Barney.

By the time they had reached Barney and Toll, the remainder of the people were dead. Lily stood in front of Lee as to block his view from Lee. It didn't take much for Lily to know that Toll wasn't there. It was that thing he became.

Toll turned on them and saw Lee standing behind her. He lowered his weapon and started walking towards them without even looking at Lily. He was out for blood. Lily hurried to him and put her hands on his face saying his name. He had stopped walking, but his sights were still set on Lee.

"Come on, Toll, come back to me," Lily said. Toll slowly looked to her. His expression was blank, but slowly there was a light that came back to them. She knew he was coming back to her. He was going to be her husband again. His eyes focused on the wound from the butt of the rifle that knocked her out. He slowly raised his hand and touched it. She winced slightly, but told him she was alright.

He leaned down putting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and Lily smiled.

"There you are," she whispered. She raised one of her hands and gave the others a thumbs up.

"Let's get out of here," Barney ordered.

* * *

Toll and Lily stood in front of each other on the plane. Lily's wound had been dressed along with Lee's by Gunnar. Lily reached down and grabbed Toll's left hand and slid his wedding band back on slowly. He grinned at her as she reached down and placed her lips against it gently.

Toll grabbed her left hand and slid her wedding band back on slowly before running his hand up her arm until his hand was on the back of her neck. He pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. They heard Caesar groan in distest behind them.


End file.
